Nude on the Moon
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} ; | directed by = Anthony Brooks | written by = Jack Caplan O.O. Miller | produced by = Martin Caplan Doris Wishman | music by = Daniel Hart | cinematography = Raymond Phelan | edited by = Ivan McDowell | distributed by = J.E.R. Pictures (1961, US theatrical release) Sleaziest Video (1996, US VHS release) VCI Home Video (1996, US VHS release) Something Weird Video (US DVD and VHS release) | release date(s) = 1961 | mpaa rating = | running time = 83 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Two men go on an expedition to the moon and find that it's populated by half-nude, telepathic, human-like extraterrestrials. One of the men ends up falling in love with the Moon Queen. Cast Uncredited Cast Appearances * Cathy * Dr. Jeff Huntley * Moon Queen * Professor Nichols * The Moon * * * Professor * Queen * Scientist * Extraterrestrial * Female topless nudity Taglines * A truly different adventure! * And the Heavens Brought Forth the Wonder of Woman! * A truly different adventure to take you OUT OF THIS WORLD! * Man Discovers A NATURE CAMP On The MOON! Notes Fun Facts * Also known as "Nudes on the Moon", "Girls on the Moon", "Moon Dolls", "Nature Girls on the Moon" and "Nature on the Moon". * This is the first (and possibly only) nudist sci-fi film, and certainly the only one set on the moon. * The film credits Anthony Brooks as the director and O.O. Miller as the screenplay writer. Both of these are actually Doris Wishman and Raymond Phelan. * In Doris' later life, she befriended Fred Schneider, frontman of the B-52's. Due to their friendship, Fred named the B-52's anthology album Nude on the Moon: The B-52's Anthology. * Something Weird Video released a special edition of the film in the year 2000, and a standard version in 2004. They have released the standard version on VHS. * Doris' niece, Judy J. Kushner, wrote the music and lyrics to the main song, "Moon Doll", which was performed by Doc Severinsen and Ralph Young. Judy has also written songs for some of Doris' other films, and later would write some of Doris' sexploitation films. * Ralph Young, the singer who performed the main song used in the film, has acted in one of Doris Wishman's films, Blaze Starr Goes Nudist. He has also done the main songs for Hideout in the Sun and Blaze Starr Goes Nudist. * The photographer Bunny Yeager provided some still photography for the film. She also provided stills for Doris' films Hideout in the Sun and Blaze Starr Goes Nudist, as well as other films like Pagan Island and Dr. No. * The two male leads discuss the film Hideout in the Sun, which was Doris Wishman's first film. Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:Moon Productions Category:1960s/Films Category:1961/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:N/Films Category:Doris Wishman Category:Doris Wishman/Director Category:Raymond Phelan/Director Category:Jack Caplan/Writer Category:Raymond Phelan/Writer Category:Doris Wishman/Writer Category:Doris Wishman/Producer Category:Martin Caplan/Producer Category:Daniel Hart/Composer Category:Raymond Phelan/Cinematographer Category:Ivan McDowell/Editor Category:Marietta/Actor Category:William Mayer/Actor Category:Lester Brown/Actor Category:Pat Reilly/Actor Category:Ira Magee/Actor Category:Lacey Kelly/Actor Category:Shelby Livingston/Actor Category:Robert W. Kyorimee/Actor Category:Joyce M. Geary/Actor Category:Charles Allen/Actor Category:Evelyn Burke/Actor Category:Joyce Brooks/Actor Category:Hugh Brooks/Actor Category:Mary Lassey/Actor Category:R.C. Lassey/Actor Category:Robert B. Lassey/Actor Category:Doris Wishman/Actor Category:Bunny Yeager/Still photographer